Your Lie in Hetalia
by Neonpink237
Summary: "Spring is blooming all around. And I. . . Gilbert and Roderich soon caught up to the other two. I'm taking off with you." (Full Summary on Introduction)
1. Introduction

**Summary**

(Based off the anime "Your Lie in April") Music accompanies the path of the Nation of Music, the skilled pianist Roderich Edelstein. But after the war that caused the death of the Holy Roman Empire, Roderich falls into a downward spiral, making him unable to hear the sound of his own soothing music. Two years later, Roderich still avoids the piano, leaving behind his admirers and rivals, and lives a colorless life alongside his friends Elizabeta Héderváry and Feliciano Vargas. However, everything changes when he meets a handsome flutist, Gilbert Bielschmidt, who stirs up his world and sets him on a journey to face music again. This is the story of Roderich's recovery as he discovers that music is more than playing each note perfectly, and a single melody can bring in the fresh spring air of a new start.

 **Hello readers!**

I decided to give an overview of my story. . . and get the legal stuff out of the way because that stuff is a slight pain.

Okay so this story will be like the Hetalia version of Your Lie in April. I got the idea from watching Your Lie in April and seeing PruAus stuff.

There will be some PruIta in it. I know, I know, GerIta for life. But I'm mainly putting PruIta in it because in the anime. . . **(SPOILERS)** Kaori is with Ryouta. In this story, Gilbert _(Prussia)_ will be the male version of Kaori, Feliciano _(Italy)_ will be Ryouta, and Roderich _(Austria)_ will be Kousei. I WILL make something up in the plot line of Your Lie in April and GerIta WILL be shown in this story in a way. So even though PruIta will be slightly canon, PruAus will be like the true canon ship.

Also, there will be some AusHun near the end of the story. All of you who know the original story understand what happens and gets it. Hungary will be Tsubaki in this story, obviously. So, by default, there will be some AusHun.

Another thing, I may have to change the original story to fit the canon versions of the characters. I'll do my best to keep the characters as their original personalities. In other words, I will try not to make them OOC.

Anywho~  
Now for the legal stuff:

 _I_ _DO_ _NOT_ _OWN_ _ANY_ _OF_ _THE_ _CHARACTERS_ _NOR_ _PLOT. ALL_ _THE_ _RIGHTS_ _TO_ _THIS_ _MATERIAL_ _ARE_ _HANDED_ _TO_ _THE CREATORS OF_ _**HETALIA**_ _AND_ _**YOUR**_ _**LIE**_ _**IN**_ _**APRIL**_ _. SOME_ _PLOT_ _POINTS_ _WILL_ _BE_ _MADE_ _UP_ _BUT_ _MANY_ _OF_ _THEM_ _WILL_ _BE FROM THE_ _ANIME_ _ITSELF._

Yea that's all for the legal stuff.

Hope you enjoy the story and enjoy this emotional roller coaster we call "Your Lie in Hetalia."

 _ **Cue "Marukaite**_ _**Chikyuu" ( watch?v=AOYsZq-BUW8)**_


	2. Ch 1 New Beginnings

**_Cue "Hikaru_** **_Nara" ( watch?v=HHN3C_cVMsg )  
_**

( watch?v=HAHYJnerHDI )

The young pianist pressed the black and white keys of the piano at a rapid yet smooth tempo. His eyes showed no hint emotion and were glued to the sheet of music as he mentally wrapped himself around the music he was producing. He had been studying the piece for over two months. It had to be perfect. Nothing more than the best. Every one in the audience listened in awe as the boy played the piece with no mistakes. He struck a chord when suddenly the scene turned pitch black.

 ** _Time Skip_**

Roderich sat on the couch in the living room and read through the music he was composing. Even though he had given up on the piano, he still converted popular music into piano music sheets for his job.

 _Meanwhile_ _,_

"Elizabeta be careful!" Feliciano yelled from behind her. She aimed at a target and shot. Unfortunately, Feliciano startled Elizabeta and the arrow she shot just slightly missed the target and headed towards the window. It went through the window, causing it to crack and then a loud **CRASH** occurred, making Elizabeta wince.

"G-Go get it~." Feliciano stuttered. Elizabeta nodded and ran into the house to retrieve her arrow. She sneakily opened the door and glanced inside, only to see Roderich laying on the floor, blood laying next to him in a small puddle. Elizabeta nearly screamed but then she saw Roderich twitch slightly. She saw the arrow not too far from where he was laying. Thankfully, she inferred that the arrow did not strike him. Immediately, she walked to the arrow and grabbed it, then stepped back. She slowly went to get out of the house when she heard Roderich grunt. She turned to look at him.

"Ugh. . . ow, my head." Roderich groaned then went to grab his glasses. He turned to look at Elizabeta, who was standing by the door. Half of his face was drenched in blood, some of which was dripping from his chin.

"Oh it's just you Roderich." Elizabeta said, trying to sound calm about the blood, as she walked over to Roderich. "I thought I hit someone else." She twirled her arrow. "Oh. Hey Elizabeta, when did you get-! What happened?! Why is the window broken?!" Roderich said as he went to sit up. He felt something drip from his chin so he went to touch it. "and WHY AM I BLEEDING?!" He started to freak out slightly.

Roderich cleaned the blood off of his face then tried to put the pieces together in his mind. He soon was able to. "You broke the window with your arrow, didn't you?" He asked, not surprised. "Dang it Elizabeta I JUST got this window fixed!" He groaned. Elizabeta rolled her eyes. "It was an accident. Sheesh. I'll help you clean it up." She suggested. "Let me grab you the pan." She walked to the storage room and opened the door. She grabbed the dust pan and turned slightly

Roderich went to grab a shard of glass with his bare hands when Elizabeta dropped the pan, ran to him and quickly pulled his hand away from the glass. Roderich turned to look at her "Don't pick it up with your hands, idiot!" Elizabeta scolded. "What if you cut one of your fingers open?!" She glared sternly. Roderich just stared at her, emotionless. "Well, so what if I did?" He scoffed slightly. Elizabeta rolled her green eyes.

"Ve~ what are you two doing?" Feliciano asked as he tilted his head. Both Elizabeta and Roderich turned to look at Feli. Elizabeta quickly let go of Roderich's hand and grabbed the pan again. She cleaned up the broken glass pieces, threw them in the trash, then walked to Feli's side. "Nothing Italy" Roderich said as he fixed his glasses. "Okay. Anyway~ Are you two hungry?" Feliciano asked, smiling. "A little. Hey, how about we go get something to eat like ice cream?" Elizabeta suggested. "That sounds alright." Roderich said as he put his jacket on.

 **~ An Hour Later. . . ~**

"This ice cream is delicious!" Elizabeta exclaimed. The boys nodded in agreement. All three of them walked around the neighborhood, eating the ice cream. They made their way back to Roderich's house, first stopping at Feli's.

"Well. This is my stop~. I'll see you guys later~!" Feliciano said in his cheerful tone then ran into his house. Elizabeta and Roderich kept walking and eating their ice cream.

After a while of peaceful silence, Elizabeta spoke up. "So. . . you crushing on anyone?" She asked in a most certain innocent tone. "What?" Roderich said, not turning to look at her. "Ludwig told me something" Elizabeta started, turning to look at Roderich. "He told me. . . when you're in love, the world starts looking more. . . colorful." She smiled towards Roderich.

Roderich let out a small sigh and smiled slightly. ". . . I don't think I will ever inspire that kind of change on someone." He said softly. Elizabeta stopped and narrowed her eyes.

"Stop that!" She yelled, causing Roderich to wince slightly. "You're a country for heaven's sake! There's no sparkle in your eye, what the heck?!"

"My eyes are dark, I don't think they're gonna sparkle that much." Roderich defended himself calmly.

"Don't you throw logic at me, Mr. Austria! You know exactly what I'm talking about! You're supposed to be cheerful and full of energy! Instead you are just dull!" Elizabeta frowned.

"Yea. . ." Roderich sighed and smiled again "I see that sparkle in your eyes all the time. I bet the world looks pretty colorful through your eyes. . . how could it not?" he looked away and sighed. _Must be nice._ He thought.

Silence governed over them again. Right up to when they got to Austria's house. Just in time as well, the sun was beginning to set. "Well, see you tomorrow." Roderich said as he walked inside.

"See ya~!" Elizabeta waved then turned to walk to her house. Suddenly she got a call from one of her friends. "Hey. No, sorry, I didn't ask him. . . I forgot. I'll do it tomorrow, I promise." She rolled her eyes. "Calm down. Everything will turn out fine. I got you covered." She said then hanged up.

Roderich walked into his house and to the study room. His piano laid there, covered in books and dust. Light from the window gently lit the side of the piano. He walked passed the piano and to a small portrait of Holy Rome. He looked at it with a soft smile. "Good evening Holy Rome. . . I'm home." He said then headed to his room.

 _?: H_ _ungary told me something. The moment I laid eyes on him, my whole life just. . . blew away. Everything I saw and heard, everything I felt. . . the world around me took on color in a way I never knew it could._

 _Roderich: But. . . in my eyes, life comes through in monotone. Black and white. . . like piano keys._

The young pianist looked down at the piano keys, his eyes were filled with tears and his hands were covering his ears.

 _and at that moment I knew. . ._

Murmurs were heard from the crowd. The judges shook their heads sympathetically and scribbled notes on their notes.

 _My days of playing were over._

 ** _~ The Next Day ~_**

Roderich continued writing the conversions of popular music into piano sheet music. He was almost done with half of the piece.

Suddenly, Elizabeta walked into the room, holding her bow behind her back. "LOOK ALIVE RODERICH!" She yelled, causing him to jump and turn towards her. "Man, it wouldn't have killed you to walk outside. Why are you here all by yourself huh?! Move a little!" She scoffed. Roderich rolled his eyes. "Anyway~. Tomorrow is Saturday so you're free right?" She half asked, half stated. "You can't just assume I'm free." Roderich huffed. Elizabeta glared straight at Roderich. "Tell me about your big plans." She said sarcastically. Roderich rolled his eyes once again. "Exactly. So, there's this guy in my neighborhood who kind of likes Feliciano, and he wants to meet him. And so, we're gonna hang out tomorrow. You want to come with?" Elizabeta asked. Roderich looked puzzled. "W-What? And be the third wheel?" He asked. "If this dude and Feli get together, I'll most likely be the third wheel. But if we're a group of four, you and I can be wheels together, it'll be perfect~!" She answered, grinning. "And besides. . . I hear that the guy's a classical musician." Roderich's eyes widened slightly.

"You play the piano and he plays the whatever. So if the conversation lags, it's no problem! You can talk about the composers you like. Give little Feli a chance to reset his brain" She explained.

"But. . . I gave up on the piano. I haven't played it in two years." Roderich said, expressionless. Elizabeta rolled her eyes and looked at Roderich like he just said the stupidest thing ever. "I heard you playing in your study room yesterday you big liar!" She objected. "That was just for work!" He yelled. "huh? Really?" She asked. He nodded and explained. "I'm transcribing pop songs by ear. . . for karaoke and stuff like that." He held the corners of his nose.

"Pfft- yea right. You're doing that just fine right here without your piano."

"I was double checking some parts. That's all."

"You know. . . it feels like you're clinging onto the piano in any way that you can. . . I don't want to sound mean but you were more interesting back when you played, Roddy." She muttered.

". . ." He sighed.

 _It was Holy Rome's dream. . . for me to become famous with the piano. . . a few years ago. . . he died. . . I hate the piano. . . I'm still clinging to it. . . I guess. . . it's all I have left. . . take away the piano. . . and there's nothing. . . just the echo of a misplayed key._

Later that night, Elizabeta laid down on her bed and sighed. "I wish. . . he'd play again" she murmured then fell asleep.

 **~ The Next Day ~**

Roderich was the first one to get to the meeting spot. He turned around, only to see a pair of black shoes and a dark blue, long sleeved shirt hanging from a nearby tree branch. "huh? Who's clothes is this? Why would they leave them up here?" He said as he gently took them off the branch. Not far away, he heard something like a pianica echoing from the park. "huh? a pianica. . . they're not half bad" He murmured as he began walking towards the music.

 _H_ _ungary told me something. The moment I laid eyes on him, my whole life just. . . blew away. Everything I saw and heard, everything I felt. . ._

Roderich saw a young man with white hair and only an undershirt on standing on a dome. He was playing the pianica, beautifully.

 _The world around me took on color in a way I never knew it whole world began to sparkle._

His hair blew with the wind as he played the piano like instrument. Three young children were watching him and smiling. He stopped playing and turned around, tears streaming down his face.  
For a second, Roderich's eyes met his. "He's crying. . ." Roderich thought.

The young man gave out a small cough and wiped his tears. "That's what I get for overdoing it" He said in a strong German accent.

"We didn't see any of them" A young boy called out.

"When are the pigeons gonna show up?" The little girl next to him asked.

"They didn't come? I wonder why not." The young man on the dome murmured.

"I-It's gotta be a bugle or it won't work!" The third boy said.

"Don't you mean a trumpet?" The little girl asked again.

The white haired young man looked down. "It could be a Sousaphone for all those silly old pigeons are gonna care. What matters is we play as one." He grinned.

All three of the kids grinned back and grabbed their instruments. "Let's do it!" They yelled.

All four of them began playing the same tune. Roderich smiled gently and took out his phone to record. "Just like a scene out of a fairy tale." He grinned.

As soon as they finished their song, the pigeons flew by. Not only did the pigeons appear, but suddenly a strong wind blew towards all four of them. The young man's shirt lifted up slightly just as Roderich took a picture.

The young man immediately noticed and threw his instrument at Roderich. "What the hell were you thinking?! Were you just waiting to take a picture of my sexy abs?!" He yelled as he hit Roderich. "What?! And you stole my shirt?! THAT'S IT I'M GONNA UNLEASH THE AWESOME ME'S WRATH ON YOU, YOU WEIRDO!" He yelled.

Roderich stepped back, shocked and confused. "If you think I'll let you get away with this, you're an idiot!" The guy growled. Roderich took a deep breath then went on to explaining himself. "I didn't steal them. They were on a tree!" He yelled.

Suddenly, Elizabeta and Feliciano walked by. "There he is! Gilbert! Behind you!" Elizabeta grinned. Gilbert turned towards them two with an innocent and cheerful smile, even though he had Roderich pinned by melodica point. He winked towards Feliciano and grinned, then unpinned Roderich.

"Ahem. I suppose it's time for you two to meet one another. Feli, this is Gilbert Bielschmidt." Elizabeta said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, kesesesese~" He grinned. "And... Gil, this is Feliciano Vargas." She said to Gilbert. "Pleasure's all mine~" Feliciano said with a wink. The two looked at each other and exchanged flirtatious glances and phrases. Roderich stood in the side with an eyebrow raised.

"Not that it really matters but... this is Roderich Edelstein." Elizabeta stated and pulled Roderich into a hug. "Oh! I'm sorry about before. I do hope you can forgive me" Gilbert said, bowing his head and smirking.

"Shame on you, Roderich. Getting here before us so you could meet him first" Elizabeta said, smirking. "Whatever you're implying you got it wrong! Cut it out!" Roderich glared. "Someone's sensitive today." Elizabeta teased. "But even if you did like Gilbert, he's totally interested in Feli. Good thing you're only out here in a supporting wall. Roderich Edelstein as the ever dependable friend A. Don't you forget it"

"Give it a rest. That guy's not my type. . . I'm not gay." Roderich rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Oh gott! Look at the time! I better head inside." Gilbert said as he ran to put his shoes on and grab his flute case.

"Where are you going?" Feli asked.

"Behind ya!" Elizabeta said and pointed at a tall building behind them.

Roderich turned and felt his heart dropped. It was the same hall he used to go to when he was only a child. . . for piano competitions.

"If you want to find me, look on stage" Gilbert began then turned to the three friends. "I'll be there, playing Mr. Flute. Kesesesese~."

Roderich's eyes widened as his violet eyes and Gilbert's red eyes met again.

"Roderich, come on we gotta go!" Elizabeta yelled.

"hm... no. . . you guys go. . . I'll pass" He said gloomily. Suddenly, he felt Gilbert's hand grab his. Surprised, he looked up at Gilbert, who smiled. "You should come along!" He suggested. Roderich stared at him, eyes wide. After a minute he got pulled by Gilbert towards the building.

 _Spring is blooming all around. And I. . ._

Gilbert and Roderich soon caught up to the other two.

 _I'm taking off with you._

 ** _~ End of Chapter 1 ~_**


	3. Ch 2 Friend A

Roderich, Feliciano, Elizabeta, and Gilbert were rushing towards the performance building, trying to get in there in time for Gilbert's turn to go on stage. The three children waved goodbye at the group.

"So at what time's the competition?" Elizabeta asked, curiously. "I'm pretty sure they open the hall at 3" Gilbert responded. "And the competition starts at 3:30."

"What?! But it's already 3:20!" Feliciano yelled. Gilbert's eyes widened. "Crap! We really need to hurry!" Elizabeta realized and started to run faster.

"Calm down guys. We're going to make it." Gilbert said calmly. "I'm the fourth one up so I've got plenty of awesome time."

"huh?!" Feliciano looked confused and shocked. "You're cutting it so close!" Elizabeta chastised. Roderich hadn't said anything. He simply kept running after the other three. His mind was clearly on the building. It had been so long since he had gone in.

After a couple of minutes of endless running, they finally got to the entrance. Immediately, they opened the crystal doors and went into the building.

"Phew! We made it!" Elizabeta said with a sigh of relief. They all looked around at the people who were already in the building. Everyone seemed so relaxed and proper.

"Alright. I should start heading backstage." Gilbert said, grinning. "Good luck!" Elizabeta yelled after him. "If you hear cheering, that's us~!" Feliciano said soon after. "Danke~! Later!" Gilbert called back, running off.

"Come on, let's go get our seats. The auditorium is this way." Elizabeta stated, walking towards two large doors. "Okay~!" Feliciano responded, following Elizabeta. Roderich slowly turned in their direction, but didn't move. He looked around and slowly begun to hear voices. . . the voices that had haunted him from the day he stopped playing piano. Elizabeta turned and noticed Roderich's pale look, as did Feliciano. "You okay, Roderich?" Feliciano asked, a concerned tone tainting his words. Feliciano's voice brought Roderich back into reality. "O-Oh, yea... I'm good" He stuttered then quickly walked to his two friends.

Roderich opened the doors to the auditorium. He looked around quietly. "Last time I came here was a while back. To cheer you on. Forgot what it felt like" Elizabeta commented, gently nudging Roderich's arm with her elbow. She looked around and noticed three empty seats. "Those look good!" Feliciano said and walked towards the three seats, the other two behind him.

A young man turned and saw Roderich, as did two other people. "That's Roderich." The man said with shock in his voice.

"That _is_ him." A girl said.

"Is really him? Like Roderich the pianist?" A guy whispered.

"He's way taller now." A girl whispered to her friend.

"What's he doing here?" A man said.

Roderich couldn't help but hear them. His heartbeat sped up but he tried to stay calm. He quickly walked to his seat and sat quietly. "Look who's famous~" Feliciano grinned and turned to look at Roderich, who stared back, showing no emotion.

"It's pretty cool how they still remember you, isn't it, Mr. Austria?" Elizabeta said, excited. Roderich groaned softly, trying to ignore what everyone around him was saying. He turned towards Elizabeta and glared at her.

"You could've told me this is where we were going!" Roderich yelled. "Keeping it from me was really low of you." He sighed.

"I know I know. . ." Elizabeta said, looking down. "But in my defense. . . if you had known, you wouldn't have come." She turned to look at Roderich. "It's not so awful now that you're here, right?"

Roderich stared at her, then looked away silently. Elizabeta said. "Okay, I get it. You're mad." She mumbled.

Suddenly a buzzard sounded. The competition had begun.

A flutist walked into stage. He put the number 1 on a stand, bowed, grabbed his intermediate flute, and began playing, his pianist doing the same.

( watch?v=fw0vkd_GSXg )

Roderich turned around and saw that Feliciano was already snoring. "What?! Asleep already?!" He whispered, sounding like a hiss.

One by one, the flutists took the stage, playing the same song.

"It's the same song, over and over again" Elizabeta complained. " _That's the set piece._ " Roderich,thought, rolling his eyes. "There's a pretty big crowd here, don't you think? I'm kinda surprised" She said, trying to start a conversation. Roderich did not even look at her. "This competition is new but it's obviously becoming quite popular."

Roderich noticed the flutist was off tempo. "Just calm down" He thought. "You got this." Without him even noticing, his hands started moving like he was the one playing the piano. Elizabeta noticed and smiled.

Next up was Gilbert. He walked into the stage wearing a black tuxedo and a bow tie, his overly expensive flute on his left hand. He stopped in the front of the stage and bowed. The crowd cheered. He took a deep breath, a small smile appearing on his face. "Time to show these people the awesome me. I hope the music I create is going to reach them." He mumbled then closed his eyes. He whispered a small prayer then brought his flute to position. He slightly turned and signaled his pianist. The pianist played a B flat, which Gilbert returned with his flute, making sure it was in tune.

"He's so handsome~" Feliciano said, now fully awake. Roderich stared at Gilbert, waiting for him to begin.

Gilbert's eyes were shut tight. He slowly opened his eyes and played the first note of the piece. He began playing the introduction, gradually soft. He gently raised his arm to signal the pianist, who began playing. A split second after the pianist played his semi - solo, Gilbert began playing, beautifully and differently than the other contestants.

( watch?v=jIqOMfsfOEs )

 _Wait a second. . ._ Roderich thought.

"That is the same song from before. . . right?" A man in the crowd asked.

Gilbert kept playing, going at his own tempo. The judges stared, shocked, as the young musician completely changed the set piece.

 _It's the set piece, obviously. . . but. . . it seems as if it no longer belongs to Frederick. It seems as if. . . here and now. . . Gilbert owns it, down to it's soul_

No matter what, Gilbert played the piece, his eyes shut tightly.

 _He's tempestuous. . . and capricious. . ._

 _I can't read him_

 _But. . ._

Gilbert played the final chords of his practiced piece perfectly. Just for one second there were no claps. The crowd stared eyes wide at the flutist. Soon enough everyone stood up and cheered for his amazing performance.

 _This guy. . . he's amazing._

Gilbert panted and smiled brightly, sweat running down his face.

"Now that was something else" One judge thought. "It takes a lot of courage to play 'tug of war' with the great Frederick Kuhlau like that. This guy is in a league of his own. . . how the heck is he not famous already?"

Gilbert waved at the crowd, his flute laying proudly on his left hand and shoulder. He bowed again.

"This is incredible! They are still cheering for him! He's gonna win. . . right?" Elizabeta asked.

"huh? uh. . ." Roderich sighed. I'm sure they docked her a lot of points. . . not playing the score as it is written is not right. . . it'd be one thing if this was a recital. . . but it's a contest. Then again, I don't think he cares about the contest. . ." _How the heck does he look so free while performing?_

The announcer called a 15 minute break. Everyone left the auditorium. Just outside, many of the people were talking about Gilbert's outstanding performance.

Two little girls walked up to Gilbert. "E-Excuse me. These flowers are for you." One of them said. "Your performance was so beautiful" Stated the other.

"Aw. Danke!" Gilbert said, taking the flowers with a smile, his flute case in one hand. "Just letting you know sir, we shall be posting the results in a couple a minutes. Soon after the last performer." One of the workers said.

"That's fine. I don't really care about the contest part." Gilbert said, grinning. He turned and spotted Elizabeta. "Oh hey Elizabeta! I got to run, but thank you so much for the flowers, kesesese~" Gilbert said to the girls and began walking towards the other three.

Roderich stared at him, eyes wide.

 _The flutist who enchanted us all. . . comes running towards those who await him, walking through the crowd, gifted with flowers. It's like. . . a scene straight out of a movie._

Feliciano ran to Gilbert. "That was amazing!' He grinned. "Oh, really? Thank you" Gilbert asked, blushing and smiling. Roderich watched from the back. "So~. How's friend A?" Elizabeta asked.  
Before Roderich could answer, Gilbert ran over. "What did you think of it, Austria?" He asked, grinning. "Huh? What do you mean?" Roderich asked, a little puzzled. "I think I did a pretty good job. You?" Gilbert said, proudly.

"I-It was. . ." Roderich started "Y-you know. . ." He looked away a little. Gilbert's hand flew down. "Ja. . . go on."

"Honestly, I thought. . ." Roderich turned back to look at Gilbert. He couldn't help but notice that Gilbert's hand was trembling. "I've never seen anybody get flowers before, not like that. The way those girls came up to you. . . they. . . they don't even know you, do they? After you played, they ran out and bought the first flowers they could find. They had to." He looked at Gilbert with a slight smile. "So yea, I think you did pretty good today."

Gilbert stared for a minute then smiled. "Not to shabby huh?" He grinned then walked back to Feliciano, laughing.

 _It's a moment. . . pulled straight out of a movie screen. The main protagonist, the hero. . . and friend A._

"We shall now post the names of everyone who passed to the next part of the competition." The announcer said as he glued a piece of paper to the board. Contestants crowded the piece of paper, searching for their name.

On the bottom of the paper it read: "Audience's Choice: Gilbert Bielschmidt." Since Gilbert was the audience choice, he made it to round two.

~The Next Day~

Roderich laid on the floor of the meeting room, sheets of music all around him. His eyes were closed. In his mind he saw him. . . he saw Gilbert in the position of playing the flute. He woke up with a loud exclaim, causing Feliciano to jump. "Oh, Italy. What is it?" Roderich said, noticing the Italian standing there. "You scared me! You weren't with Elizabeta so I went looking for you and I found you on the floor. . . I thought another country beat you up again!" He complained and handed Roderich a bottle of water.

"So what are you doing?" Feliciano asked. "Oh. . . nothing. Just trying to clear my mind and all." Roderich responded calmly. "You're acting pretty weird today, Mr. Austria. . . and pretty weird for you that says something. Oh! Were you laying there and thinking about some bella you like? or dude, doesn't matter which." Feliciano perked up. "What, exactly, gave you that idea?" Roderich said, annoyed. "Nothing~. So is it the awesome Gilbert Bielschmidt perhaps? No need to be embarrassed about it~ I don't mind~." Feliciano said, grinning.

"It's not like that, okay?" Roderich muttered. "Besides. . . what's the point?" He looked away. "He likes you, Feliciano. I would never have a chance for someone like him."

". . . that's got nothing to do with it, though~. Everyone has crushes. And because they're in love, the person they have a crush on is even cuter to you. So you fall for them, even if you have absolutely no chance with them" Feliciano said in a teacher like tone.

"You give really good advice, Feli, You know that?" Roderich said, not smiling nor frowning. "I know~" Feliciano said, grinning.

Suddenly, Elizabeta busted into the room. "The heck's your problem, Feli?! Alfred's all sentimental again because of you!" She yelled. "Calm down, Elizabeta!" Feliciano whimpered. "TRY TELLING HIM THAT, HE'S A MESS!" She yelled even louder. "I was just thinking about ditching training and walking him home~." Feliciano lied. "YOU BETTER" Elizabeta growled "Maybe your advice isn't so good." Roderich chuckled.

~later~

Roderich grabbed his dark purple coat. _I'm not myself today_. . . _might as well go home_. He thought and began walking out. He looked down at the floor and kept walking.

 _Before I know it, under the reds and yellows of the sunset. . . a song takes root in me. . . and takes anew._

The scene of Gilbert playing his music popped in his mind, sticking there like glue.

 _Over. . . and over. . . and over again. . ._

 _and every time I hear it. . . all the things Holy Rome left. . . just scatter on the wind._

 _I want to hear him play again. . . and yet I don't._

Roderich looked up. Gilbert was standing right there, leaning against a tree.

 _When you appear. . . it's what I want. . . and what I dread._

 _This feeling I have. . . what do they call it?_

Gilbert turned and noticed Roderich.

 _Maybe I've forgotten. . . or never really knew_

A smile appeared on Gilbert's face. He extended his arm towards Roderich, who just stood there. "You're friend A."

 _You live within a veil of spring_

Roderich stared at Gilbert. One thing he noticed was the badge from the World Meeting Building. He didn't realize Gilbert was a country too.

"Why are you staring at m-! YOU'RE TRYING TO SNEAK ANOTHER PICTURE OF ME WEREN'T YOU?!" Gilbert yelled.

"Honestly no." Roderich said, sweat dropping from his brow.

"DON'T LIE! YOU WERE GONNA PUT IN ON YOUR BLOG!" Gilbert scoffed.

"What blog?!" Roderich rolled his violet eyes.

"Huh. . . well I mean. . . if you put my picture on your probably boring blog, I would become an internet star in just a couple minutes. The awesome me online, kesesese~" Gilbert thought, a smug grin planted on his face.

"Cocky much?" Roderich took his glasses off and rubbed the corners of his nose, then put his glasses back on.

Gilbert gently slid past Roderich and looked around. "No sign of Feliciano so far." He said, patiently.

"Feliciano?"

"I want to surprise him so I've been waiting around." He explained.

Roderich looked down and remembered the conversation with Feliciano an hour before.

"He's so unpredictable" Gilbert sighed. "How much longer should I wait for him~?"

Roderich turned and looked at Gilbert calmly. "Look, here's the truth. . . He went out for training with some friends, yea. . ."

"Oh. . . okay. Maybe I'll go look for him around the park." Gilbert said, walking away

"W-Wait what!? T-They train in another location than the local park! E-Even I don't know it!" Roderich stuttered walking to him. "T-The more I think of it, the more I think looking everywhere for them seems like a bad idea. H-How about a rain check?"

Gilbert stopped in his tracks. ". . . I guess that makes sense. He won't like me if I bug him." He turned to look at Roderich, who stared back. "So, friend A, you're gonna be his substitute!" Gilbert cheekily grinned.

Roderich stared at Gilbert, thinking of what to say next. Gilbert simply smiled at Roderich, his silver hair being slightly blown by the gentle breeze.

"W-What?" Roderich asked, puzzled.

 **~ End of Chapter 2 ~**


	4. Ch 3 Memories

**Minor Time Skip**

Gilbert took out his smart phone and took pictures of the strudel that the waiter had brought for him. After two or three pictures he put his phone down and looked up at Roderich. Roderich watched as Gilbert took one bite of the dessert and grinned from ear to ear. Roderich shook his head and chuckled.

 _With the flute he's a force of nature. . . but here, he can be any type of person he wants._

Just then, two young girls began to play Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star from behind them. Gilbert and Roderich turned simultaneously towards the pearl white piano. There they saw a little girl sitting on the piano and another little girl standing there, watching.

( watch?v=KKCsujeeu8o )

"Would you look at that. It actually plays. I thought it was just for display" Gilbert said as he took another bite of the strudel. "What a happy looking piano. It's grinning from ear to ear" He said as he swallowed the piece.

Roderich looked at Gilbert with a raised eyebrow then back at the piano. "It isn't happy at all, Gilbert." He said as he rolled his eyes. He then pointed at the flowers. "Water damage, waiting to happen."

Gilbert shot a cold glare at Roderich then scoffed. He stood up and walked to the young girls. "Is that Mozart?" He said with a kind grin. Both of the girls turned to look at him. "Yes! My teacher taught it to me. But I still mess up on it" The girl on the stool said, looking down shamefully. Gilbert patted her head. "Just give it some time, birdie. New songs are always tough." Gilbert assured her.

Roderich watched and chuckled. _He sure has a thing with little kids._ He said then took a sip of his coffee. Suddenly, Gilbert turned towards Roderich with an evil smirk.

"Y'see that guy? He's a pianist. An awesome one. Maybe he can help us out." Gilbert said, smirking.

Roderich deliberately spit out his coffee and turned to stare at the trio. Both of the girls ran over and begged him to play something. Roderich tried to give them an excuse but Gilbert walked over and gave his shoulder a painful squeeze, glaring down at him. Roderich got the message and stood up, sighing. "Alright. It couldn't hurt anyone" He told the girls. The two girls cheered happily then led Roderich to the piano.

"One, two, ready, play!" Gilbert counted and used his hands to conduct.

Roderich played the right hand part while the little girl played the bass. Gilbert began singing in perfect. . . well almost perfect, pitch.

 _Twinkle Twinkle little star_

 _How I wonder what you are_

 _Up above the world so high_

 _Like a diamond in the sky_

 _Twinkle twinkle little star_

 _How I wonder what you are_

Suddenly, Roderich put his heart into the music. Everyone in the cafe turned and listened in amazement. The little girl nearly jumped but continued to play her part in the song. Both of them stared in awe. The only one who was not surprised was Gilbert. He grinned and continued to 'conduct'.

Roderich's smile turned into a smile then suddenly he stopped playing and stepped back. Every emotion possible flooded his mind.

Everyone turned again to see what had caused the beautiful music to stop. No one understood why

Roderich's hand trembled and his face darkened. "I-I can't. . . I'm sorry." He said then went back and sat down. Gilbert followed him, concerned. He quickly ate the rest of the strudel then walked out of the cafe, Roderich following him.

Gilbert looked around and did not see Roderich. He turned and saw that he was on the floor, feeding a small yellow bird. "Birdie! Twelve O'clock!" He yelled then ran towards both of them. He bent down and looked at the bird. "I'm guessing you like birds too." Gilbert said as he stared at the bird with a smile. "I do, actually. I used to have a bird just like this one back home." Roderich responded. "Really? No way!" Gilbert said, shocked.

After a couple of minutes watching the bird eat, Gilbert spoke up. "So. . . you're done with the piano?" He said gloomily. Roderich sighed. "Ja. Now you know." He looked down.

"What I do know. . . is that you have won various awards in Piano Competitions. And that you were the youngest person to ever do it. Your nickname was the Human Metronome. . . because of your accuracy. I mean how many children get to play first chair in an orchestra?" Gilbert recited.

"Well, you know more than I thought."

"I'm not an idiot" Gilbert laughed. "There is no musician in all of Europe who has not heard of you. . . you inspire people after all. How come you gave it all up?" He turned to look at Roderich, who's face saddened. His eyes met the birds and just stood there.

". . . I am able to play the notes. But I can't hear them. Ironic isn't it?" Roderich said, chuckling gently. "Wait! I mean- what? But what about just now, you were great!" Gilbert stood up. "I'm fine at first. . . I can hear everything. But then. . . it goes wrong. The more I concentrate, the more my performance will consume me. The notes become lost. . . before I know it, they're gone." Roderich sighed and stood up.

"That's why, just now, you"

"Yea. In every other situation my hearing is perfect. The only sound that does not cooperate. . . is my own playing. It's my curse. I hear my fingers hit the keys. . . and, and the keys themselves thump down into their place. But that's all that my ears, that I'm, allowed to hear. It's a curse that nothing can break." Roderich said as he leaned against the light pole.

"WELL SITTING AROUND AND FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF ISN'T GOING TO FIX IT!" Gilbert yelled, surprising both Roderich and the bird. "BEETHOVEN HELD A FREAKING STICK AGAINST THE PIANO AND HIS TEETH SO HE COULD FEEL THE MUSIC YOU QUITTER! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU LOST THE ABILITY TO USE YOUR HANDS"

"A-and if I did?!" Roderich stuttered.

"THEN I'D EXPECT YOU TO BE LIKE MOZART AND USE ANOTHER BODY PART. . . if that's what it takes. Whether the music comes out as sad or empty, you have to keep playing. For people like us, a life without music is death!" Gilbert stood defiantly.

 _. . . people like us?_

"Yea. . . I'm sure that's true for you at least." Roderich said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

 _When I'm with you. . . all of the stuff Feliciano told me starts to make sense. You're in love with so much. You're in love the flute. . . with music. Life is a series of moments, and you love them all. Is that why your eyes sparkle the way they do? . . . this feeling I have, I think it's what people would call. . . yearning._

Gilbert smiled and turned away. "Well, it's settled. I'm drafting you to be my new piano accompanist."

"WHAT?!"

"I guess the audience liked me" Gilbert said as the little bird settled on his head. "Because I'm moving on to the second round. So I'm going to need back up."

"HUH?! WERE YOU NOT LISTENING?! I CAN'T PLAY! I CAN'T HEAR WHAT I'M DOING!"

"Oh I heard you just fine. But this is not your call. It's meant to be and that's that." Gilbert said stubbornly.

Roderich stared at Gilbert, shocked.

 _You exist within springtime, a flourish of life. . . unlike anything I've ever known_

"By the power invested in me by Frederick the Great, I pronounce you, Friend A, as my accompanist." Gilbert said, grinning.

 **The next day**

"Morning Elizabeta." Antonio said as he walked by Elizabeta. Elizabeta waved and smiled.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Gilbert yelled as he ran after Roderich, who was running faster than Elizabeta had ever seen him run. Elizabeta raised and eyebrow and watched him run.

"What if I can't do it?! Don't you understand?!" Roderich said as he ran.

"I don't want to hear it, quitter. Just SHUT UP AND BE MY ACCOMPANIST ALREADY" Gilbert said as he threw a stress ball at Roderich. Roderich got hit but didn't stop to rub his head. He turned left and ran faster, Gilbert not to far from him.

"Well. . . that just happened." Elizabeta said, not sure what the heck had just happened.

 _I should've known he would attack me._

 **Earlier**

"For our set piece, I chose Flute Sonata in F Major, Op. 79, No. 1, first movement. Allegro Gustoso. I'll give it to you at the W Academy tomorrow" Gilbert said to Roderich, gently petting the yellow bird in his hands.

 **Back to the present**

Roderich successfully hid from Gilbert. He hurried to his class, sighing in relief.

Gilbert and Elizabeta had the same class in that hour. Elizabeta decided to ask about the little episode that occurred before class. "Wait. . . you're gonna have Roderich join you on the piano?" Elizabeta asked, turning away from her book. "Well, my accompanist quit because of my. . . actions the other day. Whatever! I know he's amazing at the piano" Gilbert responded.

"Somebody told you that didn't they?"

"I had already heard of him. Trust me, he's a big deal to musicians not just young ones. Otherwise I wouldn't annoy him with it, honest"

"Hm. . ."

Gilbert looked down. "You think. . . he'll do it?"

Elizabeta giggled and smirked. "We'll make him do it!"

From the other room, a shudder ran down Roderich's spine.

For the next couple of days, the only music that played in the speaker was the Sonata. Roderich could not get away from the accompaniment. Elizabeta and Gilbert taped it everywhere. In his room, on his old piano, on the piano at the academy, in his books, _everywhere_.

After like a week, Roderich was laying in the piano room, eyes closed. He let out a sigh and shook his head. "I can't do it. . . I just can't" he whispered to himself.

 **Later in the day,**

"The competition's tomorrow right? I hope it's sunny then" Elizabeta asked. Gilbert nodded and tried to dry some of the rain droplets on his jacket.

"Roderich's gonna wimp out and when he does, I'll drag him out there my self. I'm not letting him miss out on this opportunity." Elizabeta said confidently. Gilbert shook his head. "But is that okay? Forcing him to help? I would feel kind of guilty about it." Elizabeta shook her head and smiled. "Oh it's fine. Sometimes you have to give him a good push so he gets it. This is definitely a great idea!I should make Feliciano help out too. If I say it's for you, there's no way he'll turn me down. Roderich's so going to play the piano tomorrow" Elizabeta grinned then went back to reading her book.

"The way you talk about him, I guess you really like Roderich." Gilbert pointed out. "Well he's like having a hopeless little brother around." Elizabeta said, chuckling.

"Honestly Gil, for me if Roderich never plays the piano again that would be okay. The thing is, if he's going to quit, I want it to be on his terms. Seeing him like this. . . it hurts my heart. He's half alive. . . that day, something inside of him just. . . stopped." Elizabeta explained, wistfully. "He acts like he's frozen in time. That's why I'm forcing him to play with you. Because. . . maybe it will change something in him."

The bus stopped and Elizabeta got off. "Well see you tomorrow." She called back at Gilbert.

"Next stop, Sean Munich Schwabing Hospital." The speaker phone rang. Gilbert pressed the Request Stop button and waited for the bust to stop.

 ** _The Next Day_**

 _"We will now begin the judging for the second round of preliminaries in the Flute section of the competition"_

Gilbert ran up the flight of stairs towards the roof. Nothing would stop him. He soon reached the end and opened the door to the roof. "Roderich?" He whispered as he looked around, out of breath.

Roderich turned around and saw Gilbert. His eyes widened and he dropped his lunch. " What are you doing here?! Aren't the preliminaries today?!" He asked. Gilbert put down his flute case and stormed over to Roderich. The minute he was face to face with him, he slapped him on the back of the head.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING HERE?! I've been looking for you all over the place, dammit! And who eats on the top of a building?! Whatever let's go" Gilbert growled.

"I've been telling you for days. I AM NOT GONNA BE YOUR ACCOMPANIST!" Roderich yelled.

"Excuse me?!"

"People have to TRAIN to do that kind of work. I CAN'T PICK IT UP AT THE DROP OF A HAT!" Roderich exclaimed as he turned his head away. "I. . . I couldn't give a performance that I would be proud of." He looked down and sighed. "Sorry. . . I can't play anymore."

 _What do I say to make her give up on me?_

Gilbert stood up straight and glared down at Roderich. "There's a difference you know. It's not that you can't play, you just won't."

Roderich turned to stare up at Gilbert.

"You say that you can't hear the piano. But all I hear is an excuse to run away."

Roderich looked back down and teared up. "When I play. . . I-I feel horrible." He said through his tears.

 _It feels like. . . like the bottom of a dark sea. All alone. No light, no sound. . . and now , he wants me to go back down. . . to the bottom of the ocean._

"You'll have me this time." Gilbert said grinning. Roderich turned to look at him again, the tears stained on his face.

"I know you can't hear your own notes . . . and that you're all kinds of rusty. I know all of that. . . and I want you with me anyway " his face turned serious.

"Maybe we do horrible out there. Maybe we step off that stage in defeat. But we are gonna play and if there's a crowd and a chance to play, I'm taking it. I'll give it everything I got. And the people who hear it, they'll never forget me. Part of me will echo in their hearts, forever."

Roderich looked at him, surprised.

"I think. . . those moments are the reason of my existence. . . of why I'm alive. I was put on this earth to make music. . . and so were you." Gilbert said, almost near tears.

He bowed down in front of Roderich.

"So please. Do it for me. Say that you'll be my accompanist."

"Huh? But I just-"

"Believe in me. Even a tiny bit." Tears dropped on the floor below Gilbert. "You don't know how close I am right now. . . to just giving up." Gilbert said and began sobbing.

Roderich stood up and turned towards Gilbert.

 _I think Feli called it. Impossible or not. . . that's up to them to decide._

"I'll do it. I'll be your accompanist. . . no promises I'll be good though" Roderich said as Gilbert stopped crying and looked up at him. Gilbert's eyes widened then he grinned wider than ever before.

Just then, Feliciano and Elizabeta kicked the door to the roof wide open.

"If we run we can be there in 20." Elizabeta called.

"Run? That far? I'll die before we get on stage!" Roderich sweat dropped.

"Feliciano to the rescue!" Feliciano said as he led all three of them towards two bikes. Elizabeta and Roderich got on one, Gilbert and Feliciano got on the other. Through the whole way, Roderich studied his part. He looked around and saw the city.

 _I've always lived in this town. But it's never. . . looked this bright_

 **~ End of Chapter 3 ~**


End file.
